Mephistomon
Mephistomon (also called Mephismon in Japanese), also known as Gulfmon, is the main antagonist in the Digimon Tamers movie "Battle of Adventurers" and are two characters that one can exist one at a time. He was voiced by Jyurohta Kosugi in the Japanese version, and Richard Epcar in the English version. APPEARANCE Mephistomon is an Ultimate Class Digimon. He looks like a winged man with a goat's head and hooves. Gulfmon is much larger and more powerful but less intelligent form. Gulfmon is built like a giant beastial winged centaur. He has a second hidden mouth on his lower torso. He is as huge as a mountain. It's said to be connected with an abyss in the Dark Area, and if inhaled, an opponent's DigiCore is smashed to pieces. He lurks within the deepest parts of the Dark Area but appears on the surface in order to destroy it. DIGIMON TAMERS Before the Movie Reformatted from an Apocalymon, Mephistomon has a deep hatred for all life, and so plots to destroy the world and everything in it. In order to do so, he disguises himself as Ryuuji Tamashiro, the president of the Okinawan VP Laboratories. He soon becomes famous for his part in marketing the V-Pet, a digital pet that he modified to cause other Digimon to Bio-Emerge and become his servants. As Takahito Uehara Takahito Uehara, the original creator of the V-Pet, detects the virus that Mephistomon had implanted in the V-Pets, and creates a vaccine program which he implants into the original V-Pet, which manifests as Seasarmon. When Mephistomon finds out about the vaccine, he uses his servants to kidnap Takehito and find out the vaccine's location. As Mephistomon Once Uehara reveals that the vaccine is in Seasarmon, Mephistomon sheds his disguise and attacks the Tamers, and defeats Seasarmon, reverting him back to Labramon. As part of the battle, he drags the group into an apocalyptic dimension modeled after his intentions for the Real World. Even Mephistomon was stronger the Tamers' digimon (who fought in the their Champion forms), he was defeated by Growlmon by blasting a ship floating in the sky, causing it to fall on him. Labramon sacrifices himself to release the vaccine program to activate and purge the virus. It is revealed that Mephistomon is not actually dead and survived the falling ship, and that he digivolves into Gulfmon. He was ultimately defeated by WarGrowlmon, Taomon, and Rapidmon's Trinity Force attack, and the apocalyptic dimension collapsed upon Mephistomon’s demise. As Gulfmon Although Mephistomon was never destroyed, he survived the fall of the ship and digivolved into Gulfmon. He easily overpowered Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon. The 3 heroric Digimon became their Ultimate forms and ultimately defeated Mephistmon/Gulfmon with their Trinity Force attack. ATTACKS As Mephistomon * Black Sabbath: Recites a dark incantation in which it prays for a festival of death; those who hear the spell soon die. * Dark Cloud (Death Cloud): Generates a cloud of darkness which causes everything to decay. As Gulfmon * Dead Scream: Unleashes a deafening shriek killing anyone who listens to it. * Black Requiem: Using his second mouth he releases dark energy from the Dark Area. Category:Anime and Manga Devils Category:Evil Devils Category:Male Devils Category:Deceased Devils